


Better than a Dream (Because this is Real)

by AllThoseOtherWorlds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt: "Sastiel first kiss"</p><p>Sam and Castiel have grown closer while Cas is staying at the Bunker. In the evening, they sit outside under the stars and tell stories - or sit in silence. One evening, they do something else instead.</p><p>Only rated T for one briefly mentioned kiss. No smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Dream (Because this is Real)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not make money from this.**
> 
> **Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Even if you didn't finish reading the piece, I'd like to know what you did and/or didn't like. If anything I said is offensive or wrong, let me know and I'll change it.**
> 
> **Takes place in an unspecified time/reality where Cas is a human and they are living at the Bunker.**

Castiel had been living with them in the Bunker for several weeks now, and Sam was surprised to find that he and Castiel were ... friends. Maybe more than that.

He'd known him for a long time now, and had been drawn to him from the start, but he'd been smart enough to know not to expect anything in return. Castiel was created an angel, and no matter how disappointing his siblings had turned out to be, he was still pure.

Sam was practically demon-spawn. Why would Castiel want to associate with him?

Nevertheless, they had inarguably grown closer over the years, and living in the same space gave the whatever it was between them time to grow.

Sam was the one to take Castiel into town to get clothes, and although Dean taught him how to cook, Sam encouraged him to try a variety of foods. They worked together in the Bunker's library, sitting at the tables next to each other and analyzing books in ancient languages. They could lose track of time like that - arms resting next to each other, Sam occasionally asking Castiel for clarification on an event or word that only he, with his vast memory, would know.

Castiel knew so much. Dean had quickly shown a lack of interest in the ex-angel's historical knowledge and other stories, and encouraged Sam and Castiel to "Go do your history geek thing in the other room instead, huh? It's distracting."

So they did. On occasion they would stay in the living room, but when the night was clear they would go outside and sit on a rock near the Bunker, looking up at the stars as Castiel told him about long-dead civilizations he had seen and people he had watched. He told him stories about Heaven sometimes, too - he was one of the younger angels, but he still had a few memories from before Lucifer's fall. He would fiddle with his hands as he spoke, but his eyes were always fixed intently on Sam's.

Sam told his own stories, too: he described to Castiel his childhood. He told him about the dreams and goals he had cherished against his father's will, and about the life he had almost gotten away with at Stanford. He told him about those first years hunting with Dean, and how scared he had been of Azazel's plans for him. He told him about Dean's deal, and the desperate search to find a way out, and his eventual failure.

Castiel always listened, face soft and compassionate, and the intensity of his gaze almost felt as though it could burn the pain from his memories.

Sometimes, when neither of them felt like telling any more stories, they would just sit there in silence together. They would watch the stars, or their own thoughts, and just enjoy each other's company.

One night, after a day spent recovering from a particularly nasty hunt, Castiel spoke into their shared silence.

"Sam," he said seriously. "I am very much enjoying our times together."

"Me too," Sam said, turning from his examination of the moon to look at him. He knew there had to be something more here, something he wasn't quite getting, so he waited for Castiel to finish his thought.

"I remember how little emotion I was allowed to feel for so long in Heaven," Castiel told him. "And how strange it felt to experience more once I had rebelled. I felt fear, and happiness, and desperation, and anger, and the love of friendship." He was silent for a long moment, and when he spoke again his voice was softer. "In the past few weeks, I believe I have begun to feel a different type of love."

"Cas," Sam managed to say, temporarily unable to form any other response. He blinked hard and swallowed before again finding himself capable of intelligable speech. "Cas, I never thought you could... not me, not someone with... I..."

Okay, semi-intelligable speech.

Castiel was watching him even more intently than usual, if that were possible. His words sounded carefully chosen but his voice was strong. "Sam Winchester," he said. "You are kind and compassionate and intelligent and brave and strong. When I first met you, I had been prepared for your blood, for your role in Heaven's plan. I had not been prepared for you, and you are far more than Heaven could have anticipated."

He leaned in closer, one hand hovering over Sam's arm. Sam found himself mirroring the action, leaning imperceptibly forward to match Castiel.

"Cas," he said, trying not to think too hard about the words lest the whole situation shatter as though it were a dream, "May I kiss you?"

Castiel leaned forward to close the gap between them, answering Sam's question with a brush of his lips that was very quickly reciprocated.

The kiss was everything Sam had hoped it would be, not because of the physical touch, but because of the fact of it. It was amazing because Castiel was amazing, and because apparently Castiel thought he was pretty decent too.

It wasn't a dream. It didn't shatter. There was nothing from which to wake up.

It was incredible.


End file.
